Werewolfs Really!
by mystique Calypso
Summary: when the youngest winchester gets scratched by a werewolf, what will her family do to save her. terrible summary but it is better inside!
1. Chapter 1

I rode in the baskseat of the impala with Sam, as always. Sam was asleep with his body slumped against the window. Dean was in shotgun sitting up as straight as he could. Every time Dad would ask something he would reply," yes sir." It got annoying so I asked," can we put a tape in turn the radio on or something." Dean looked back and answered," driver picks the music, shotgun," he paused," or any other seat shuts their cakehole."

He smirked I snorted and snobbily replied," yes sir." Dean rolled his eyes and clicked on the radio. As we rounded a turn I slid over ontop of Sam, too tired to move, and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

Sam must have placed a blanket in the window and let it hang to block the sun. Dean opened the door and the sun came streaming in making me sit up so fast that my head was swimming. Sam put his hands on my shoulders and said," whoa Iz." I leaned away from his touch while yawning, rubbing my eyes and saying," I'm good, Sam."

Dad put his hand on my shoulder after I got out of the car and said," hey Isabel." I knew better than to disrepect Dad so I replied," hey. Let's go get some coffee." Dad laughed and ruffled my hair.

I walked beside Sam while preoccupied with trying to fix my hair. Sam nudged me with his shoulder and said," Dad loves you, you know Iz." I nodded as I brushed my fingers through my silky, brown hair.

I sat down next to Sam with Dean and Dad across from us, as usual. The waitress came to take our orders when I noticed that Dean was checking her out. I let him do that till the waitress grunted out of disgust. I kicked Dean on the shin with my steal toes while saying," you need to have a library card to check out."

The waitress giggled and Dean gave me that look like," I'm gonna kill you." Sam and Dad were laughing histaricly. The waitress asked politely," will that be all?" I nodded and she left.

Dean Reached out to slap me but decide a kick was better. I yelped and Sam looked at Dean and said," was that really necesary." Dean smirked evilly and said," yeah!"

All the boys got their short stacks and I got my eggs with bacon. It's nice to go against the flow sometimes, I thought. Even if it is just a meal.

When we finished eating Dad left a half ripped dollar and two muddy quarters on the table for a tip.

We walked into the motel room and I sighed," ugly as ever." Sam sighed," yeah." the room had yellow and green flowers on the walls. The bedspread was as brown as smooth peanut butter. The room slightly reaked of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume. The perfume kinda of smelled like... Gasp... Something terible. Sam heard me gasp and he said," smell is terrible but it could be worse."

It was finally sunset! It was a full moon which meant we could kill the werewolf tonight and be out of here in a few days. I thought as I was sitting in the car.

Dad was in the back loading silver bullets into all of the guns we would be using. I had my silver rose shotgun in my belt. I placed my hand on the oh so familar object. Dad handed a gun to Sam and ordered," you go with Iz. We'll catch up to you in a minute." Sam nodded then turned towards me.

We jogged into small clearing thar was surrounded by trees. I heard rustling in the bushes and called," Sam! Back to back!" He came up behind me and said," got it."

The werewolf sprang out of the bushes on my side. As it flew past me it ran it's claws along my forearm. I took in a deep breathe as I noticed it was ontop of Sam. I pointed my gun at the beast and pulled the trigger. I heard it yelp then it fell. Sam rolled over then he checked it's pulse.

He smiled as he thanked," thanks Iz. Almost..." he paused," just too close." I nodded. I looked down at my arm to see blood pouring down my forearm and dripping off from my fingers. I unzipped my hoddie when Sam was busy getting off the ground. I wiped the blood from my hand and forearm on the inside of the hoodie. I zipped up my hoodie and pulled down my sleeves so it covered up my scratches.

Dad and Dean jogged into the clearing and asked," did you kill it?" Sam nodded as he stood up a little straighter. Dean walked cautiously over to the hairy ball laying on the ground. He asked," you sure it's dead?" Sam nodded while wiping the werewolf blood off of his nose and cheeks.

Dean was walking over to me when Dad yelled," don't let her head hit the ground!" My view went sideways as I saw Dean run and slide through the mud. Just in time to stop my head and top half from slamming into the ground. I heard him saying something and I knew those words were directed towards me.

Dean slapped my face lightly and I could hear him a little better. He was yelling," Iz! Isabell come on!" I reached my hand up to grab onto his sleeve with my unscratched arm. He asked," Iz? Isabell?" I opened my eyes to see Sam kneeling beside Dean and Dad on his cell phone in the distance.

My arm felt like it was on fire. I grabbed onto Dean's sleeve so hard my knuckles turned white. I could hear my hearbeating in my ears. All I heard was thump. Thumpthump. Thump thumpthumpthump. In the distance I heard someone scream. It was a girly scream. Then I realized it was me

Dean put my arm around his neck, Sam did the same. Dad followed with everybody's guns.

Dean put me in the back seat with Sam and started the car from shotgun. He yelled with urgency," Dad! Hurry up!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this chapter took a while? I finished it over spring break. I know Supernatural lovers will love the fatherly John! Here is chapter 2! Don't own anything! I wish I did! 3

I heard Dad respond," yeah, coming! Sam hold her head and neck still. Don't let it roll!" I felt his big hand position themselves on either side of my neck and his forearms on either side of my head.

I opened my eyes to find Sam looking down at me with worry written all over his face. Dean had the first aid kit on his lap and was turned around in his seat wrapping my arm in gause. Sam lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything. I could see, I could smell, and I still felt the pain in my arm and through out my body.

Dean put his hand on my leg and I flinched. I took my good arm and tried to pull Sam's hands away from my neck. I still didn't fully understand why he was doing this. Dean grabbed my hand and gently held it in his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Iz was trying to pull my hands away from her neck. Dean grabbed her hand and held it in his. Dad turned down the music that was already way too low for his taste. I looked up at Dean and he looked down at Iz. She demanded in a whisper," stop messing with me! Stop moving your stinkin' lips and talk to me."<p>

Dean looked at Dad and questioned," she can't hear us?" He nodded and said," she is changing." I yelled," what do you mean she is changing?" Dad looked at Dean and answered," you know what he means, Sam! She got scratched! She gonna be a full-blown werewolf!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>I looked up at Sam who was still messing with me. I faded into black.<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>"Iz! Iz! Damn she's gone!" Dad sped towards the motel. Dean was thrown agnaist the dashboard has he ran a red light. Dad said with mixed emotions," you know you should wear your seatbelt." I held back a laugh then I looked down at Iz.<p>

I saw that her jean bottoms were pulled up and as I reached to pull them down I noticed something. There was thick white hair growing rapidly around her ankles.

I said nervously," there is dog hair growing around her ankles, Dad." Dad started cussing and hissing. Then he turned into the right lane. I noticed a sign it read "Jack's Pet Store". Dean said," oh god no, come on Dad." Dad ignored him and pull into the parking lot. There were barely any people there.

The only cars were a broken down red Honda accord, a blue convertable, and a neon pink motorcycle. There were some others on the side of the building but it was dark so I can't quite make out what they are.

Dad hopped out if the car and said," stay here, both of you. I'll be right back." We simotaniously nodded as Dad shut the door, locking us in. I was just about to let Iz's head go when Dean reminded me," don't you dare let her head go Sammy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>I speed walked over to the 'help' desk in the back of the store. A attractive young woman, maybe in her twenties greeted me by saying," Hi! What can I help you find today?" She smiled which made me want to smile but then I thought of Iz in the backseat. I responded quickly," largest, strongest dog cage you sell." She nodded and typed something into the computer.<p>

She said proudly," that will be $200." I sighed and pulled out my credit card, the one that says Jim Bon Kiva. She looked at it for a minute then swiped it. Two scrawny looking high school boys carried a huge box over to me. I smiled and took the box easily from them.

Dont get me wrong it was heavy but if you think about protecting your daughter you'll do anything. Believe me.

Dean unlocked the car from inside and opened the driver's seat door. He then ordered," take Iz to the front seat, she can sit on my lap and you can sit next to the cage." he shuttered at the word cage. I probably did too. I lifted Iz up and passed her to Dean. Dad put the cage in the seat next to me.

Dad took Iz from Dean to let him sit down, get settled, then he handed him Iz. He put her head on his shoulder and her course, hairy legs toward the door.

Before Dad shut the door of the Impala he took off Iz's steel toes to reveal two paws. Iz did a little puppy whimper at that motion and made her start to shiver. Dean held her head down on his shoulder while rubbing relaxing circles on her back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>I couldn't decifer wether these dreams were real. Was Sam really messing with me or was I deaf? Was I really running in a forests hearing gun shots behind me? Was this fake? How can I tell?<p>

This time I sat bolt upright. My vision in black and white. I could hear every little sound. The sounds veried from argueing in the lobby to the sounds of water dripping in the sink two blocks down.

Dean walked over to me and placed a dog bowl full of water in front of me and slid it under the bars of what appeared to be a cage. When he saw me looking at him his hand flew out of the cage and I asked," why did you put me in a cage you idiot? I'm not a werewolf or am I? Bring me a mirror! Please, Dean listen to me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Iz just started barking like she was trying to tell me something. What was I supposed to do? Dog whisper or something heck no! Even if she was my sister. I walked into the bathroom and still heard her whimpering. Almost like she thought I left her or something.<p>

I grabbed the small mirror off the counter and slid it under the bars. She put a paw on it and slid it towards herself. I took the blanket off the top of the cage so that she could see her reflection. She stared at for a moment. Then she decided that she had, had enough. She pounded one large paw into the mirror.

Broken pieces were lying everywhere and there were some stuck in her paw. She whimpered and limped to the back of the large cage. Iz dropped down to lay on her side with her legs spread out in front of her.

She leaned against the back of the cage while panting heavily. Crowley popped up behing me with some 'friends'. Crowley shook his head and replied," where's the rest of the happy family? Huh?" I said harsly," get away from her!"

He looked astounded as he stepped forward. I lunged for him but two of his henchmen grabbed me and shoved me to the floor. They held me down against my will. I shouted," leave her alone!" Crowley asked," I think you should meet my old friend, Pesilance."

Pesilance asked politely," can I have him Crowley?" Crowley nodded. Pesilance put his hand on my abs and said," I think you have stage four stomach cancer." I started to feel sick to my stomach and I rolled onto my elbows. I never noticed that the men had let go of me.

I spit out tons of red, sticky blood all over the carpet. Pesilance hadn't had enough fun yet though. He twisted his hand and said cruelly," that is for moving when I didn't tell you to." I heard a crack and I curled ontop of myself out of pain.

My leg and hip were bleeding and bumps were presenting themselves under my jeans. I lay there not being able to do anything else. I couldn't even move to her aid. To protect her, that was my number one task and I was failing.

Crowley put his hand on the lock and it popped open. Iz started to growl at him, glossy, white teeth showing.

Crowley twisted his wrist and cruched his hand. He said humurously," that's a bad dog!" Iz started to yelp and squirm still leaving the wounded paw still. Dad, Sam, and Bobby ran in and pulled out their guns. They pointed them at Crowley as Bobby demanded calmly," back away from the cage, now!"

He let his hand relax and Iz lay still. Crowley moved too quickly into the cage and touched Iz. They were both gone. Dad pulled the trigger on the automatic handgun and killed the rest of the men.

Sam ran over to my side. He lifted my top half off of the carpet which was wet with blood. Bobby yelled," keep his head forward so he doesn't choke on the blood." Sam moved my head to rest on my chest while speaking words of comfort.

All the men that were shot down disappeared into thin air. Dad ran out to the car as Bobby ran towards us. He put his hand on my chest then moved his hand down to my stomach. He pressed hard as if he was searching for something hidden from sight.

He pulled my shirt up and took it off. He placed his cold hands on my abs. He pressed down hard. I screamed and Bobby cussed," Sam we gotta get him to a hospital fast! He's got a stomach tumor." Sam's face had worry written all over it. He lifted my body so I was in a 90 degree angle. I grabbed onto his arm to stop the motion.

I screamed out in pain when the motion pulled my hip back, which only served to pulled the bone out of the open skin more. Bobby moved his hand to my hip again he was cussing. He looked at Sam and explained with hint of worry in his voice," tell your Dad to call an ambulance he needs help now!"

I yelled for Dad until I heard the Impala's engine turn off. Dad ran into the room and said," 45 year old male. Severely injured. Coughing up blood as we speak."

5 minutes later...  
>Two paramedics jog in with huge bags full of equitment. They put a splint around my hip and down.<p>

The female paramedic was not very attractive. She had a mole on her right cheek. The way the hair stuck out of it is just down right scary. Her hair was a redish-blond with a white highlight on the left side. Her eyes were a sparkling green that showed care and concern. Her face was soft and relaxed like she had done this a million times before. But that is what paramedic schools teach you right? I'm sure Sam knows, being a laywer and a doctor are pretty much the same, right? But again, this is Dean you're talking to. Never been to college. Never will go. Hunting is my life and that's the way I like it. For ever and always.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>God I couldn't wait til I turned human again so I could kick his butt back to hell. I thought. This dog body is not agreeing with me so far at least I hadn't eaten the chocolate Crowley left in my new "cage". I knew it was the only thing he would give me to eat but dogs don't eat chocolate. I know, I know werewolfs and dogs are close relatives but not the same so I could probably eat it, but I'm not taking any chances.<p>

Im so wierd looking. Dean probably would say it looked cool if he didn't know it was me or if he didn't know the dangers of being near a werewolf. I have no thumbs, every inch of my body is covered in snow white hair, I bark, and if that isn't terrible enough I can hear and smell everything. It's quite irritating. I'm not British but saying that is just fun and it annoys Dean. But, he's not here.

Dean and Sammy are my world. If they weren't there to raise me as a child then I wouldn't be the person I am today. Dad was never a father, a good coach though. I thought back to that year when I stopped calling Dad, Dad and started calling him John. That was until the whole ordeal with Sam. I needed someone to fall back on and he was there. Not as much as a good father shouldve been. A step though and that was good enough for me.

I was startled out of my thoughts and back into cruel reality. The cage door in front of me opens. I stepped out into an arena. A man with a cruel and scared face stood next to Crowley. He chuckled as I approched. My head was high to show that I was not submissive. I saw it on dog whisperer once.

The gladitor pulled a out a sword as I growled. I lunged at him. A punch was thrown and I fell to the ground. I looked up into his cruel eyes as he slowly slid the sword over my front, right paw. Blood started to flow steadily over the fur. Crowly put his hand on the gladitor's shoulder and said," your job is done here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>We were at the hospital waiting for the doctor to come back out and tell us how Dean was doing. It seemed like we been here for a lifetime.<p>

A doctor walked up to me and asked," John Winchester?" I shook my head and said," on a hunting trip. But, I'm Dean's brother." He nodded and replied," we did an emergency surgery to remove the tumor. We also proformed surgery to set the bone. We stitched the broken skin. He will need regular checks to make sure the cancer doesn't return." I nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>"Bobby. I'm on it she's my daughter. I'll be the one to find her."<p>

-words exchanged-  
>"fine. I'll meet you there in 3 hours."<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>A bunch of nurses were around Dean. Trying to calm him down. I could tell that he was in a whole lot of pain. I looked at Dean in a way that told him to calm down, he did, then the nurses left. He jumped up out of the bed and yelled," let's go find Iz. The doctors said I could go but I have to get my stomache checked every week." He winced from speaking so fast and I sat him down on the edge of the bed.<p>

After he changed we hopped in the Impala and rode back to the motel.

3.5 hours later  
>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>I opened the door so John could peak in with his gun in hand. He whispered," clear." We walked into the arena looking place. I saw John start to sprint towards a person lying in a fetal position on the ground. He dropped his gun and tore off his jacket. He placed it around the young girl's shoulder.

I noticed it was Isabella her brown, stright hair was spread everywhere. John was wiping the hair off of her face when we noticed the cut on her forearm. John put his hand and rested it on her forehead. He exclaimed," she is burning up, Bobby." I explained," that cut was made by a poisened sword. She doesn't have much longer." John kissed her forehead as I wrapped a sheet around her pale form.

Right when John was about to pick Iz up, Iz opened her eyes and asked," Daddy?" He held her hand and answered," I'm here Iz, right here." I urged John to get a move on so we could find a way to heal her before it's too late.

John picked her up in a lover's leap. She snuggled her head into John's chest. I ran my hand through her brunette hair.

John set her down in the back seat of the Impala. He ran around to the driver's seat as I hopped into the passenger seat. He put the pedal to the floor. "Keep your eyes on the road, John!" I yelled. He kept looking back at Iz. I said calmly," I'll watch her, John. We'll make it."

He eyed me up and sighed before he replied," I hope you're right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>I was sitting on the couch because Sam ordered me to "rest". I'm older, I have senority so therfore I can do what ever I want. Sam thinks he won, but simply I'm just to lazy to get up and do something else.<p>

Dad walked in the door with Bobby following right behind. He laid Iz down on the bed farthest from the door. I jumped over the side of the couch to land on my castes leg with a thud.

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED CHAPTER 2! I'll update as soon as I can. I promise. Let me know wether you loved it or hated it. I really wanna know! 


	3. Chapter 3

It might have been the smell of my Dad's coffee or the fact that Dean had something cold against my forehead but I shot straight up. Everyone just sat there looking at me like I was an alien from another planet. The first one to move was Sam, never scared to express his emotions around me, he gathered me in his arms and started sobbing," I thought… you were gone Izzy." Dean stood up and went to grab a coffee. Dad picked me up, I put my arms around his neck and he swung me around. When he put my feet back on the floor a ran to Bobby and whispered in his ear," By any chance do you have a chainsaw?" he laughed and said," You must of hit your head pretty hard….kiddo." I locked my fingers around his neck and pulled him down to my level," just… just meet me out by the barn…. When dad and sam fall asleep….. Oh and bring dean too, don't forget the chainsaw. Oh just believe me." He looked at me weird then nodded as if confused.

Later that night…

Dad's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he was snoring soundly. I slowly slid out from under his arm and put on Sam's Harvard hoodie and jeans. I slipped out of the front door and walked toward the barn. Bobby and a tired looking Dean were standing up against the barn waiting. "Wow Izzy nice sweatshirt," he snickered. I just rolled my eyes and said do you want to wear that any longer or what?" they both replied," what?" I explained to them that I could help. If I could just cut open the stitches that held together my skin where the blades cut me and touch the blood to dean's skin. I think that would work I would just heal anyway.

Dean handed me his switchblade and I cut my arm open. I let it drip onto dean's skin where it just ran down his arm. Bobby cut off his cast to see the stitches were falling out of his skin and dropping to the ground. He said," I think you were right Iz. I think that really worked." I smiled and then turned to walk away when Bobby put his hand on my shoulder. He smiled kindly and said you're gonna get back to the room now, right?" I shook my head and answered," no I've got some business to take care of. I'll be back before dawn I promise."

This just happens to be the town where my mom was buried. I ran east through the woods. I could smell the cemetery. I mean not like the smell of rotting flesh but the sorrow and gloom. I stopped short of the grave. Embedded into the marble headstone was Mary Winchester. I sat up against the headstone missing my mother's touch. I had to catch her up on all that she was missing.

"Hey mom…. We miss you lots especially being the only girl in this family I mean wow." I laughed to myself. "A couple weeks ago we went to Mc Donald's and Sam was freaking out because someone there was doing a clown party or something and one walked up to him and he hid behind Dad. We were all laughing our heads off, well everyone except for Sammy.

I thought Dad was gonna disown me…. Well I scratched by a werewolf and I know you love, well used to love Teen Wolf so I know you know what happened next. But when I woke up the next morning he hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. He even told Sam to sleep on his bed so he could sleep with me. But obviously I'm not there anymore."

I got this nagging feeling that I should have gone back to Dad but I didn't.

"Mom we really need you…. Sam was sick a couple years back and Dad was barely even there I had no one to fall back on. Dean was there but he wasn't compassionate, he was just out for revenge."

When I woke up I was in the car, lying across Sam's lap. He was asleep leaning up against the window. I was so comfy I felt the car slowly come to a stop and Dean hopped out of the driver's seat and Dad and Bobby were in the truck in front of us. Dean grabbed a blanket out of Dad's hand and then returned to the car. He opened my door and pretended to be asleep. He laid the blanket on me and then kissed my forehead," I love you." I smiled and looked through my eyelashes at him. He got back into the driver's seat.


End file.
